


Aimless

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: Adam’s face still stung as he retreated to the safer space of the yard.





	Aimless

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://untrustyou.tumblr.com/post/101610601804/cynthia-henebry

Adam’s face still stung as he retreated to the safer space of the yard. By no means actually safe but it was better than being in the trailer.

He pulled the new red bicycle out of the carport and put some distance between himself and his father. His vision blurred with the tears he never dared to show.

“Pussy.” Robert Parrish called his son, with a disdainful curl of his lip any time he caught sight of the wetness on Adam’s face.

The bicycle wobbled dangerously as he reached the far side of the trailer park. Adam stopped and covered his face with hands. All this over the shiny bicycle that had saved for months, doing every odd job he could to earn the money. His father had been so mad that he hadn’t contributed the money to the family bills.

There was a small voice inside him whispered that he should just just start peddling and not stop until he was far, far away.

But he couldn’t do that. His father would find him eventually if he did that.

Eventually there would come a day he could escape this place. But it wasn’t the time now.


End file.
